Many electronic devices, e.g. for applications as power switches, are desired to have a reduced area-specific on resistance, to minimize the static power dissipation. Compensation devices having an insulated field plate within a trench for charge carrier compensation are used in many areas for low, medium and high breakdown voltages up to 300 V.